


Trolls World Tour: Rewritten Ending!

by TheLazyAngel456



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls - Fandom
Genre: 1000+ words, Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funk Trolls (Mentioned), How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pop Trolls, Rock Trolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyAngel456/pseuds/TheLazyAngel456
Summary: I was completely unsatisfied with the ending for Trolls World Tour. So I decided to throw this little fanfic together!! This isn’t my first time writing but please go easy on me XDAnyways- hope you like this little rewrite with extra Broppy! ✰
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Trolls World Tour: Rewritten Ending!

no...

No no no no no no no no NO NO NO!!

He was too late...

Branch looked down over the sea of black spiked hair before looking toward the stage, that was glowing red from the lights, giving him an uneasy feeling. The kind of feeling that made your stomach churn and your mouth go dry.

He swallowed thickly as he saw a tiny black and pink blur on the stage. 

Poppy. It. was.Poppy!

Branch immediately threw his cap to the side and used his Prussian Blue tresses to swing onto a decoration of the stage. It was sticking out and had the look of a sign, he didn’t have time to debate what it was...

He swung to the stage. Landing swiftly onto the platform, he was honestly surprised he didn’t break his legs when he landed. 

The rose colored troll slowly turned. Looking at Branch with a soft scowl, making her expression almost look emotionless. Like nothing was behind those scarlet eyes, giving off a blank stare that made Branch’s skin crawl.

Her fuchsia curls were stained with black streaks, as if someone treated her hair as a canvas and scribbled black charcoal into her soft locks, a leather band covered in metal spikes was wrapped around her head. Silver hoops and studs pierced through her pointed ears shined from the stage lights. She wore a black tank top, along with a ripped and tattered denim skirt. The ensemble was tied together with a belt, the buckle decorated like a skull. Fishnet stockings traced her legs in the shape of diamonds, a spiked anklet matching her headband snug around her right ankle. The white glitter that covered her cheeks was now replaced by dark eyeshadow and obsidian colored glitter.

She looked like a completely different person.

She firmly gripped the guitar that turned her into the strange shadow before him in her hands. One wrong move and he was toast.

Branch was hesitant, before stepping closer toward the rouge colored troll. He tried to remain as passive as possible, but tried to remain on his toes as well, he didn’t know what he was getting himself into.

Poppy stood her ground, fingers on the strings and ready to fire. Barb came waltzing up. She leaned on Poppy, using her as a arm rest before giving a relaxed yet sinister smile toward the teal troll.

“Well well well! Look what the cat dragged in” She snickered, looking branch up and down “Sorry to break it to ya Prince Charming, you were a few minutes too late. Now check out Popsqueak!” Barb grinned, throwing her arms out toward Poppy in excitement “She got a well needed upgrade! Always wanted another gal pal for my army...” She trailed in a almost bragging way, leaning on Poppy once again.

She glared at Branch, giving him a cold stare, her relaxed position making her unsettling. “Now...” She snapped her fingers 

“Finish him off.” Barb said, allowing Poppy to start playing a riff on the guitar as Barb stood back, allowing Poppy to start taking steps toward Branch.

Branch tried to reason with her “Poppy Cmon I know you’re in there! You can fight this!” Branch shouted, his hands balling up into fists.

But she didn’t even budge, her fingers continued to play away at the strings, electricity sparking off the guitar.

Branch’s heart began to race. He wasn’t getting through to her. He needed to jog her memories somehow, distract her, just something! He needed his best friend back...

“Poppy!! Cmon Poppifer...PopTart? Princess? You gotta be in there somewhere. Please! Say something!!” Branch begged, starting to lose hope.

He couldn’t surrender. Not this time, most of the time he was scared to do anything. Petrified of the world and hiding away. But now Poppy needed him, and he wouldn’t run from it, not this time.

Branch knew he had to jog her memories. He needed something close to her, something she wouldn’t forget, something she was proud of! Something she was ecstatic to hear...

Got it!! Branch’s thoughts shouted at him as he looked up to see the pink troll about the strum on the guitar strings. The instrument bursting with electricity, causing Branch to flinch.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tensed up. Bracing for impact with his fists stuck to his sides. His lips parted slightly as he quietly began to sing

“Show me a smile~ then” He sang softly

Poppy stopped dead in her tracks. Her expression looked shocked, and confused. On one hand she had to follow Barb’s orders, and it’s what her head was screaming at her to do. On the other hand, her heart felt full. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, tinting them a shade of hot pink. Her red eyes started to flicker back to her magenta ones, but it was just barely.

Barb looked over and saw Poppy disobeying her orders “Why are you just standing there?! Attack him!!” She shouted with anger, but Poppy didn’t hear her. She was too busy listening to the soft sound of Branch’s angelic voice 

Branch peeked and saw she had stopped. It was working! He was getting through to her. He started to take a few steps toward Poppy

“Don’t be unhappy~ Can’t remember when~ I last saw you laughing” He sang with a small smile, feeling overjoyed he had a chance to get through to her.

Her eyes continued to flicker, her head telling her to turn away while her heart told her to listen. The war between her head and her heart caused her to freeze in place, still remaining emotionless in a way. 

“This world makes you crazy~” Branch sang, sliding on his knees toward Poppy, similar to what he did when he first sang this song to her. “and you’ve taken all you can bear~ just call me up cause I will always be here~” He sang with a smile. Finally getting face to face with Poppy

Branch slowly began to take Poppy’s hands. The softness of her palms contrasting with the rough feeling of Branch’s hands. With a hard CLANK the guitar fell to the floor of the stage. 

Branch slowly interlaced their fingers, pressing his thumbs gently across Poppy’s knuckles. 

“And I see your true color shining through~ I see your true colors...” Branch trailed off before pulling his hands away from Poppy’s, letting them travel up to her cheeks. He let his thumb brush over Poppy’s freckles before singing the final line to echo through the stage 

“And that’s why I love you~” He softly sang before leaning in.

He pressed his lips up against Poppy’s, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his cheeks grow warm. Staining his cheeks purple due to the hue of his skin.

This was a moment Branch could’ve only dreamt about. She tasted like bubblegum and her lips were so soft... He let his hair roam free and wrap around her waist. Giving her a gentle yet firm squeeze, pulling her closer and never wanting to let her go.

Poppy’s eyes widened, her eyes flickered before finally the scarlet hue drifted away from her eyes in a wisp of smoke. She looked at the teal troll in front of her and smiled softly in the kiss before closing her eyes, feeling content.

When Branch pulled away and saw Poppy’s eyes had returned to her sparkling magenta ones his eyes lit up. 

Branch couldn’t help but laugh, he grinned as he tackled her in a hug before lifting Poppy up, beginning to spin her around

“Branch!!!” Poppy laughed “Put me down!!” She giggled, feeling her heart flutter as Branch set her down.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do I need to assassinate every troll in here because believe me I will do it!” Branch said as he cupped her cheeks once again, spending half his time checking for bruises or scratches and the other half gazing into her eyes.

Poppy smiled softly, her cheeks flushed a shade of pink as she shook her head. She pressed her forehead up against Branches “No it’s okay...I feel great” She smiled as her eyes fluttered close as she wrapped her arms around branches waist.

“And for the record, I love you too Branch” She smiled

Branch smiled softly before chuckling, pecking Poppy’s forehead before resting his forehead against her’s 

“I love you more, Queen Poppy” He smiled, before getting cheer’s from the audience, mainly the Funk and Pop Trolls.


End file.
